


Cookies

by agentcalliope



Series: Musings of a Muse [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fitz is always hungry, Fluff, Jemma just wanted them for herself, also Jemma can barely keep her hands off him, but she loves Fitz too much, i dont blame her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons excels at preparation.</p><p>So when they start a meeting, one that's definitely is going to be long, she packs herself a snack.</p><p>But she forgot to factor Fitz into that equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inevitablyfitzsimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablyfitzsimmons/gifts).



“Pssst. Jemma”

 

She fights the urge to shush him, waiting until Coulson looks away to point at something on the screen before swiveling her head to the side and facing him.

“What do you _want?_ ”

She a bit annoyed because it’s _clear_ that she’s trying to pay attention to the logistics of the upcoming mission, but with the way Fitz grins at her and how his eyes light up she can’t help but smile a bit back and feel her annoyance disperse.    

 

“Give me the cookies.”

 

_Deny deny deny deny._

 

She turns back to face Coulson and resumes her note taking, ignoring how his finger now prod her side again and again.

He whines softly again,

“Jemmaaaa…”

 

“I don’t know what you’re going on about!” She finally hisses, swatting his hand away and glancing around to see if anyone noticed his childish behavior.

 

He leans over to whisper into her ear, and she shivers when he speaks.

“You might be a better liar now, Jemma but I still know when you’re lying. I know _everything_.”

 

She bites her lip, and wonders _how_ the rest of the team don't possibly see this- how good of a spy are they really??

 

“Besides,” He lowers his voice and leans even _closer_ into her and his scruff brushes her cheek and she has to fight herself not to just lunge at him right now.

“I saw you steal a whole plate of them from Daisy’s birthday party yesterday.”

 

And now she wants to lunge at him for an entirely _different_ reason.

 

She fixes him her biggest glare before reaching down into her purse on the ground, huffing as he begins to chuckle.

Grumbling and muttering curses, she pulls out the last two remaining cookies wrapped in a paper towel from her purse, and proceeds to shove them into his awaiting hands.

 

“I hope you know I hate you and that you choke on them.”

 

He’s happily chewing away when he shrugs and grins, and she feels her heart melt.

“You love me and you know it.”

 

She does.

 

And he’s worth any last cookie.


End file.
